Resident Evil:Movie Script
by American Psycho
Summary: From the time the Bravo's take off to Richard's accident
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil:My Movie script  
  
*NOTE*THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE GAME COMPLETELY IT GOES ON AS MY OWN STORY WITH THE SAME OLD RESIDENT EVIL STORY THROWN IN.THE BIGGEST CHANGE IS THAT THE TRAITOR HAS CHANGED.AND THE TYRANT HAS CHANGED IN MANY WAYS.IT ALSO CONTAINS SOME NEW BOSSES AND REGULAR MONSTERS.  
  
  
We open and look over a town.Peaceful.Quiet.They are safe and protected by the R.P.D and the S.T.A.R.S. unit.But recently animal attacks have occured.The RPD have inspected and found no foul play involved.Umbrella a major company in Racoon City has given thousands of dollars to the police department and recreational services.  
  
Cut to:Umbrella lab.  
  
We come to the opening of a lab door.A man and a woman walk through.Their names are WILLIAM BIRKIN and ANNETTE BIRKIN.The go to a computer and start to talk.  
  
Annette  
William.The outbreak at the lab is becoming far to powerful.Maybe we should abort now and start it somewhere else.  
  
William  
NO!This is to important.The S.T.A.R.S. team will go in in a matter of weeks.The dog attacks will send them to the mansion.OUr inside man will mae sure of it.The virus must be tested!I don't care which team goes in first.If they're strong enough they will make it to the Tyrant.He will certainly kill the remaining members.His new features are up and the STARS won't stand a chance.  
  
Annette  
But-  
  
William  
But nothing!The test will go as planned you got that?Hmm?  
  
Annette  
Yes.  
  
William walks out and Annette starts to shake herhead and follow.  
  
Cut to:Black  
  
The screen starts to bleed and then we move up and see the name RESIDENT EVIL:APOCOLYPSE show up in blood.Then the theme song "Who We Be" by DMX plays.As the song plays the opening credits roll.As the song stops we start to look at the Arklay Mountains.  
  
Cut to:A campfire  
  
A woman is sleeping in a sleeping bag when she is uwoken by a sound nearby.  
  
Woman  
What was that?There it goes again.Better get protection.  
  
She reaches into a sack and pulls out a pistol.She starts to aim it in the woods and gets up in pajamas and walks into them.  
  
Woman  
Hello?Who's there?Hello?  
  
A groul is heard in the distance.The woman turns to the noise and aims her gun.  
  
Woman  
Please god help me.  
  
The growl is heard again much closer this time.She turns to the sound and shoots her gun.She hears the sound of a wounded dog.  
  
Woman  
No.  
  
She runs to the dog and sees that it is decomposing.  
  
Woman  
My god....  
  
She leans over and is pounced on by three other "dead" dogs.  
  
Woman  
AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Cut to:S.T.A.R.S. office  
  
We see three men and a woman.The men are BARRY BURTON a tall white man with a red beard and red hair.He is around 6' and a good 200 lbs.The other man is KENNETH SULLIVAN.A black man a bit shorter than Barry and around 178 lbs.The other man is CHRIS REDFIELD.A white man around 5'7" and around 154lbs.He has brown spiked hair.The woman is JILL VALENTINE.A short woman around 115 lbs.She has shoulder-length brown hair.  
  
Jill  
I can't beleive that another animal attack has happened.  
  
Barry  
I know what you mean.That's 12 attacks in three weeks.  
  
Kenneth  
I know.And I don't see why a 28 year old black man that is skilled in chemistry is even needed in this city.But as I always say "Black folks need money too."  
  
Chris  
You never cease to amaze me Kenneth.We're talkin' about one thing and your talkin' about something completely off-topic.  
  
Barry  
Really.But Kenneth,are the new arrivals in Bravo team worth talking to,or are the to dull?  
  
Kenneth  
Well.Rebecca is hot.She is 18.I can only wonder why Wesker signed her up with us and fires Jonathan.The old medic.The other guy is named Sean Goldben.He is pretty cool.A heavy weapons specialist.The first time we have something you guys don't.He around 22 or 23.  
  
A man walks in with a black suit on.He has blonde hair and sunglasses on.This is the Alpha team leader ALBERT WESKER.His blonde hair is slicked back.  
  
Wesker  
Come on everyone.We have a S.T.A.R.S. meeting.As in now!  
  
They all hurry to the conference room.  
  
Cut to:RPD conference room.  
  
The room is filled with reporters and news crew.This is one of the biggest press conferences the city of Racoon has ever had.It is about the recent attacks in the Arklay Mountains.  
  
Reporter 1  
Mister Wesker as the leader of the S.T.A.R.S. do you plan on sending your teams into the forest to investigate the murders?  
  
Wesker  
Well that's what this meeting is for.(mocking him)Mister Reporter.Now before you start asking questions,I have decided to send in a unit in to investigate.  
  
Reporter 2  
Which unit?  
  
Wesker  
The Bravo team.  
  
Kenneth(under his breath)  
Shit.  
  
Wesker  
They will go and if they find anything or something goes wrong the Alpha team will go in.Thankyou and I'm sorry this was so short but,we've got alot of planning to do.  
  
Wesker motions them to follow and the come along and enter the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
  
ENRICO MARINI a hispanic man walks in with Forest Speyer,Richard Aiken,and Ed Dewey close behind him.  
  
Enrico  
Wesker what the fuck are you thinking sending the Bravo's in first?We have to train our new recruits first.  
  
Wesker  
Calm down.It'll be ok.You will go into the Bravo room and give your men these orders.Got it?  
  
He hands Enrico several sheets of paper.  
  
Enrico(coldly)  
Yes,sir.  
  
He and the other Bravo's walk out without saying a word.  
  
Wesker  
Ok.The rest of you guys can go home.I'll see you tomorow got it?  
  
All  
YES,SIR!  
  
They walk out.  
  
Cut to:Barry's house night  
  
Barry  
Listen baby,the team might have to go into the woods to investigate the murders.  
  
Cheryl  
But you said you weren't going to get involved with this case.  
  
Barry  
I'm so sorry.Tell the girls.I gotta get some rest.I'll see you in the morning okay?  
  
Cheryl  
Ok.I love you.  
  
Barry  
I love you too.I love you too.  
  
He kisses his wife and walks into the bedroom.  
  
Cut to:Jill's apartment night  
  
Jill is walking around in a robe and sits on the couch.  
  
Jill  
Hmm.What's on?  
  
She grabs the remote and turns the channels.  
  
Jill  
Ain't shit on tonight.  
  
She gets up and goes into the bathroom.  
  
Cut to:Jill's bathroom.  
  
Jill walks to the sink and takes a towel out from under it.She puts it on the ground outside her bathtub.She takes off the robe ot reveal a black bra and a black thong.She starts the water up and gets a washcloth she puts in on the side of the tub and stands around waiting for the water to get warm.She feels it and when it's warm starts to unhook her bra.She pulls off her thong and gets in the bathtub.  
  
Jill  
Mmm.This feels so good.  
  
She picks up the soap and rolls it in her rag.She starts to rub her arms then her legs.After she is done she submerges under water and rises back up.She gets a razor and starts to shave her legs.  
  
Jill  
God this is the best bath I've had in forever.  
  
She pulls the stopper out of the tub and gets out stepping on the towel.Her breasts are completely shown as she dries off.She hears a knock on the door.  
  
Jill  
Damn.This shit better be good.  
  
She raps the towel around her as the answers the door.When she opens it she is surprised to see Chris.  
  
Jill  
Chris?  
  
Chris  
Shit!Did i come at a bad time?I can come back later if-  
  
Jill(interupting him)  
Chris.What is it?  
  
Chris  
Well can I come in?  
  
Jill  
Sure I guess.  
  
Cut to:Kitchen  
  
Chris and Jill sit down at the table and Chris gets up quickly and grabs a cup of coffee.  
  
Chris  
Want some?  
  
Jill  
No.That's ok.But what do you need at this time of night?  
  
Chris  
Huh?It's only 8:30.This isn't very late.  
  
Jill  
Really?I thought it was later.Oh well that isn't the point,what do you want?  
  
Chris  
Well.I uh...I like you.Ever since I first saw you I've wanted to ask you out but...I've been scared.  
  
Jill  
Really?Cuz I like you too.  
  
They smile and stand up.Chris and Jill start to kiss.Slowly at first but then more passionatly.Chris soon slid his tongue in and then Jill massaged his tongue with hers.He feeled his hand through her hair as the other went for her ever so nice ass.As he squeezed Jill had a sensation go through her like never before.  
  
Jill  
I want it.Now.  
  
She pulled him into her room.It had a T.V. a dresser and a bed.She pushed him on the bed kissing the whole way.She sat on top of him and kissed more.She finally got to his shirt.She tore it off and through it to the floor.As Chris quickly removed his shoes Jill got to his pants.She pulled the belt off and then pulled them down and then off completely.Chris pulls off the night shirt Jill slipped on and through it down.He went for the pants next but Jill had already discarded them.He started to kiss her left breast and pulled at the bra.He finally got it off and started slowly sucking on it while he squeezed the other.She moaned in delight and pushed herself back on top.She pulled at Chris's boxers and got them off quickly.She moved down and planted a huge kiss right on the head.He moaned in delight as Jill had earlier.She licked it from top to bottom as Chris smiled and grabbed Jill by the head.She caught on and started to suck it slowly and gently.As Chris reached near orgasm she got off and motioned for him on top.He moved down her planting kiss by kiss on her body until he reached her panties.He pulled them off and kissed her kat twice causing her to nearly jump in delight.He licked around then inserted his tongue in her slit.He massaged the inside of her until she moaned out of control.She pulled him up and rolled him over as she got on top.She sat on his dick and inserted it in her pussy.She moved up and down in a slow motion.She started to pick up speed and got a steady pace going.The both moaned passionatly and then she suddenly got off.  
  
Jill(whispering in his ear)  
Anal.  
  
He smiled wickedly and stood up on the ground where Jill had moved.He grabbed her and started to ass-fuck her.They continued to play like this for hours.Then finally Chris couldn't take it a came all in Jill's mouth.They fell asleep together and didnt move a muscle all night.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
Next time the Bravo team Go into the woods but have a little trouble.Then they get attacked... 


	2. Bravo

Cut to:S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Office-Morning  
  
  
We see a room similar to the Aplpha team office.The onlt real difference is the desk placement and the weapons locker.Enrico Marini is sitting at his desk looking over paperwork.Suddenly we hear the door open.A man walks in we haven't seen yet.This man is SEAN.  
  
  
Enrico  
What is it?You aren't suposed to be here for another hour.  
  
Sean  
Well I.I quit.  
  
Enrico  
What?!  
  
Sean  
This is just to big.Sorry.  
  
He gives Enrico his badge and gun and walks out.  
  
Enrico  
Man.That's a shame.  
  
  
Cut to:Bravo office Later that day  
  
Everyone in Bravo team is here now.Forest,Richard,and Kenneth just walked in.Ed Dewey and Rebecca were already in talking to Enrico.Enrico stands up and motions everyone to there seets.The take there seats and Enrico stands up in front of them.  
  
Enrico  
Ok.First off,Sean has left R.P.D.It was to big for him to handle.The murders and everything else.So let's all just sit in silence for a minute and honor him the same way we honored Jonathan when he was fired.  
  
They all sit with there heads down for a minute.  
  
Enrico  
Ok.Now we can get started.The Alpha Team will be helping us pack up everything for our trip later tody.I'm gonna asign you to a partner in the other team to help you with your duties as we get ready.Ok um,Rebecca.You and Barry will collect some food and health supplies.Richard,you and Chris will gather up communications.Ed,you and Brad will check the chopper for fuel and any engine problems.Forest,you and Jill will get small vehicles to take in the chopper with us.Remember one vehicle only and make it small.Kenneth,you and Joseph get the weapons and ammo.And Wesker and I will gather anything else we may need on the trip.Everyone go and find your partner and get ready.  
  
Cut to:Alpha team office  
  
We see the whole team talking.We go into Wesker and Barry talking away from the others.  
  
Wesker  
Barry,you must remember our plan for survival if we go in.  
  
Barry  
Yeah.I remember perfectly.  
  
We leave them and go over to Brad talking to Chris  
  
Brad(smiling)  
So you and Jill goin' out huh.  
  
Chris  
Yeah.I know it won't last but.  
  
he trails off.  
  
Brad  
So you know we got partners in the Bravo team to help stock up supplies right?  
  
Chris  
Really?Have they started yet?  
  
Brad  
Nope.They're coming to get us now.I heard Wesker talking about it.  
  
Cut to:Weapons storage room.  
  
We see Joseph and Kenneth looking for weapons and ammo to bring.  
  
Joseph  
So you guys want the shotgun or rifle?  
  
Kenneth  
Shotgun.Um.This bazooka seems pretty nice.A few berettas some ammo.Well,we got basically everything except for the machine gun and sidepack in the locker.We won't need those though.  
  
Joseph  
You should take them anyway.Take the gun.We'll take the sidepack if we go in.Ok  
  
Kenneth   
Sure works for me.  
  
Cut to:First aid room.  
  
We see Rebecca and Barry packing a very large almost full bag of health items and military rations.  
  
Barry  
Hey I snuck a few Pepsi's in there too.Those are just for our secret ok?  
  
Rebecca(smiling)  
Thankyou Barry.Your very nice to help us out like that.  
  
Barry(smiling)  
I make sacrifices for my team to help your team.  
  
They both laugh and go back to packing.  
  
Cut to:Helipad day  
  
We see the Alphas and Bravos there waiting forthe chopper to start up.  
  
Wesker  
You guys be careful.Enrico,I don't want any casualties on our hands.  
  
Enrico  
Don't worry.Oh and I'm sorry about snapping at you for the desicion to send us first yesterday.I'm one-hundred percent sure you had a good reason.  
  
They shake hands and then the chopper starts up.  
  
Rebecca(to Alpha team)  
Bye!  
  
She runs and excidedly jumps in the chopper.The other Bravos say there goodbye's and get into the chopper.We see the Alpha team waving to the Bravos then go back inside.  
  
Cut to:Bravo helicopter a few hours later  
  
We see Rebecca sitting on one side with Kenneth and Forest while Enrico and Richard are sitting on the other side messing with a radio.We move he camera to the front of the chopper.We see Ed Dewey flying and talking to himself.Then we hear a loud crunch.  
  
Enrico  
Ed what was that?!  
  
Ed  
I don't know.The fuel gauge has quickly gone down.I think the fuel tank busted.We gotta land.  
  
Richard  
I'm gonna call for help.  
  
He picks up a small radio and starts to call the Alpha team.But a second crunch causes him to drop it and it seems to have broken.  
  
Richard  
No!  
  
Ed  
It's ok.We're landing over in that clearing.  
  
We exit the Chopper and watch as it lands over in the clearing.  
  
Cut to:Clearing night  
  
We see the chopper land hard.The team grabs some health items,weapons,ammo,and Richard grabs his radio and they all quickly exits the smoking chopper.  
  
Ed  
I'm gonna check out the fuel tank.  
  
Enrico  
Ok.Kenneth,you and Forest look around over there.Richard go with Ed,and Rebecca come with me.Don't wonder off to far.  
  
Cut to:High grass  
  
We see several of those dogs we saw earlier walking slowly towards the chopper.  
  
Ed  
What was that?  
  
Richard  
What?  
  
We hear a low groul come from the dogs.  
  
Ed  
RUN!  
  
Ed pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the dogs.The others start to tear away at the wounded animal and then jumps at Ed.  
  
Ed  
HELP!  
  
The dogs bite Ed's wrist and tear it off violently.Ed screams out in pain as the other dogs pounce and tear into his flesh.One dog we see bites his face and the cheek rips off revealing the inside of his mouth.  
  
Ed  
Ug.Guh....he.l...p.me.  
  
A dog cluthes his throat and rips it out.The dogs drag Ed away and tear into him some more.The dogs leave him and run towards the other confused Bravo members.  
  
Cut to:Bravo team  
  
Kenneth  
RUN!  
  
They start to run and shoot at the dogs until they get to a house.Enrico and Kenneth break open the door and run in allowing the others to get in before closing the door tightly.  
  
Cut to:Mansion main hall.  
  
We see a huge room.It has a big staircase in the center leading upstairs to a balcony and three doors.  
  
Forest  
Nice place.  
  
Kenneth  
Where are we?  
  
Enrico  
We're at the Spencer mansion.This place is rumored to havehundreds of traps and secret corridors everywhere.  
  
Richard  
Yeah.I thought that this place was abandoned though.But it has electricity and isn't dusty at all.  
  
Rebecca  
What are you doing?Ed was just mutilated by some dogs and now your talking about this house?We should be finding a way out not talking like little girls!  
  
Richard  
Your right.We should be looking for an exit.  
  
Enrico  
Let's split into teams.Rebecca will stay with me and you three will stay together.  
  
Forest  
Ok.We'll check the right side.You guys go to the left.  
  
Rebecca  
Right!Enrico let's go.  
  
Enrico and Rebecca go through a blue double door.We see Kenneth,Richard,and Forest go upstairs.  
  
Cut to:Dinning room first floor.  
  
We see a huge table in the middle of the room.They look up and see a statue on a balcony.  
  
Rebecca  
Why are these rooms all clen.This place has been abandoned for years right?  
  
Enrico says nothing.  
  
Rebecca  
Enrico?What is it?  
  
Enrico says nothing  
  
Rebecca  
ENRICO!  
  
Enrico  
Sorry.I was just thinking really hard.I don't think we're alone.  
  
Rebecca  
What?  
  
Enrico  
Someone is in this room with us.  
  
Rebecca looks up and sees three men walking on the balcony.  
  
Rebecca  
Enrico look.  
  
Enrico(looking up)  
Hello?Hey!  
  
One of them looks at Enrico.We zoom in on his face and we see that it is decomposing.A worm crawls out of it's nose.It walks towards the balcony and fall over it.  
  
Enrico  
Good god!  
  
They run over to the man and see it.They can easily see it's been dead for quite some time now.  
  
Enrico  
Impossible...  
  
Suddenly it grabs at Enrico's boot.It pulls and puts its mouth around his ankle.Enrico jumps then kicks the thing crushing its skull.  
  
Rebecca  
WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Enrico  
I don't know.But we'd better find the others and warn them before we go any further.  
  
  
Cut to:Hallway  
  
We see a hallway with red wallpaper.We also see three of those zombies laying dead on the floor.The only person in the hallway is Forest.He was told to wait in the main hall.He heard gunfire then went to help.They thanked him and they parted again.Forest looks at the dead zombies and walks out of the hall.  
  
Cut to:Main hall  
  
We see Enrico and Rebecca upstairs outside a door on the right.The door slowly opens.Enrico is startled and pulls his gun and shoots at whatever was coming through the door.  
  
Enrico  
Hello?  
  
Suddenly Forest walks in.Bleeding from the bullet wound to the stomache.  
  
Rebecca(running to Forest)  
NO!Forest,I can help you.Your not gone yet.  
  
Forest  
No kid.I'm done for.Go find Kenneth and Richard.They're....UGH!  
  
Forest falls over and closes his eyes.Rebecca holds his head and cries.Enrico pulls her away and brings her into the hall Forest came out of.We look at Forest and see his hand move.He starts to crawl into a room down the hall.He gets to his feet and opens the door.He bangs up against the wall smearing blood as he goes.He gets to the other door opens it and starts to convulse.He stops and heres the sound of crows.The crows fly out of nowhere and start to peck away at him.The throat,chest,and face.They pecked away till Forest died a few yards away.  
  
Cut to:The attic  
  
We see Richard alone in the attic.He searches around and hears something from the other side of a half-wall.He goes to check it out and sees dust begin to fall.Sudennly from nowhere a huge snake slithers out and bites Richard on the chest.He runs to the door and makes it out.But he soon feels dizzy.He looks at the bite and sees two huge holes in his chest.  
  
Richard  
Shit...  
  
He stumbles down the hall and collapses on the floor. 


End file.
